Question: $\vec u = (6, -8)$ $\vec w = (-2, 4)$ $3\vec w - \dfrac12\vec u = (~ $
Solution: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} 3\vec w - {\dfrac12}\vec u &= 3(-2, 4) - {\dfrac12}(6, -8) \\\\\\\\ &= (-6, 12) - (3, -4) \\\\\\\\ &= (-6- 3, 12- (-4)) \\\\ &= (-9, 16) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $(-9, 16)$